


Caution:

by Kaiciend



Series: Contents are: [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, In a way, M/M, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Based on: n-i-c-k-s.tumblr.com/post/51889444328/Where Alec is a student that just needs a healthy dose of caffeine and sees this pretty barista. Oh how he falls for him.





	Caution:

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1/6/18- I'm currently writing more. Thank you so much for your support!

“Hey, Izzy?” Alec called for his sister as he grabbed his coat.

“Yeah, what’s up?” a voice from the other side of the apartment replied.

“You want anything? I’m heading down the street for coffee. I’ve spent too much time working on my assignments,” his voice getting more distant as he headed towards the door.

The sister pops her head out of her room, “Latte and some cookies, thanks.”

She then turns around and goes back to work on her project.

Alec smiles and rolls his eyes. He locks the door and goes down the three flights of stairs to get out of the complex. When he finally reaches the outside, he lets out a deep breath. The weather outside wasn’t particularly cold, but the wind blowing around made his face immediately numb. He cups his hands together and huffs warm air to warm his icy hands. 

The student turns left and strides in the direction of the coffee shop. Alec looks up and around, taking in the sight of all the high-rise buildings. The sky was grey with low clouds that covered the really tall skyscrapers. The winter season made the fast-paced city slow. There weren’t many people on the streets due to the cold weather coming in.

Alec lets his mind wander off as he made his way down to the corner of his block.

When he reached the store, he looks through the window. The place was half full with students on their laptops working last minute on assignments probably.

Alec walks up to the counter and notices a new barista. Streaks of blue hair, makeup perfectly done. 

“How may I help you?” the man asks.

Alec meets the barista’s eyes for the first time, and holy crap were they the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and oh how he wished that heavenly voice could lull him to sleep every night.

“Uh, hi. Can I get a large latte and vanilla latte? Also three snowman cookies, please,” he responds and fishes his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans.

The gorgeous man hums and reaches for two cups. A sharpie in hand to scribble down the order. 

“Can I have your name for the order”

Alec stammers out his name, “Al-Alec?”

The man looks up and chuckles. Brown eyes crinkling a little. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile a little.  _ He’s too much. _

The barista gives him the total. He pays and steps off to the side for the rest of the customers to order. Alec’s eyes trails after the barista as he somehow gracefully moves around the place. He takes his time looking at the person’s body, knowing it might be a bit weird to stare at someone for that long. The man had broad shoulders, and his arms looked so, so good in that shirt he was wearing. This person was a walking god, and Alec wouldn’t mind being on his knees to worship him.

He is knock out of his trance when the barista comes up to him by the side counter to hand the coffees and cookies over. 

Alec gives a small thank you and looks for the person’s name on the tag.

Magnus.

He accidentally slips and says the name out loud.

Magnus’ eyes grow wide and softens, “That’s my name. Feel free to say it again. I wouldn’t mind.”

Alec feels his face warm up, slightly embarrassed of his actions.

“I, uh, better get back home. Yeah, back home. See you,” he clumsily grabs the cup carrier and bee lines towards the door.

When he gets back to his apartment, he sees Izzy rummaging through their almost empty fridge.

She hears keys clanging on kitchen counter and greets him, “Hey, welcome back.”

The brother just slides the drinks and food over to Izzy. 

She picks up one of the cups and laughs.

Alec raises a brow, “What’s so funny? I didn’t get your order wrong did I?”

“No,” Izzy hands over the cup, “look.”

At first glance, he doesn’t really see what was so interesting, but when he turns it around fully, he blushes.

On the cup, it says:

_ Secret message _

An arrow pointing down. Black ink covering certain words.

_ Careful, --- you’re --- extremely hot. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series. Let me know if you enjoyed this!  
> Feel free to say hi to me @vltrakindoflove on tumblr.


End file.
